Love conquers all
by Cassie L. Oz
Summary: This is the love story between Sirius Black and the fiance he thought he lost forever when he was sent to Azkaban.I redid a lot and add alot more to beginning chapters. and I edited so theres not as many mistakes.
1. Trapped

**Chapter 1**

"Another Morning" Sirius said, as he awoke to find himself in his childhood room. Nothing about it had changed. The permanent stick charm had kept all of his posters and photos up. He lay staring at the Griffindor banner on his ceiling wondering if there is any point in getting up.

Sirius had been back at Grimmauld place for a few weeks and it was already driving him mad. Every object, smell, and sound he heard in that house only made it worse. Reminding him of his horrible family.

Slowly he was getting rid of it all. Not fast enough for him. It seemed all he did now was clean and yell at his house elf, Kreacher.

Before he could lock himself in his misery there was a knock at the door and Remus Lupin poked his head in the door.

"Morning" Remus said as cheerful as possible. "It's half past noon, Dumbledore would like a word."

Sirius sighed. At least now he had a reason to get up. He put on the dirty robes he had worn the day before and followed Remus down to the kitchen.

Dumbledore stood by the counter, wearing violet robes and his usual friendly smile. "Afternoon," Dumbledore said with a chuckle at Sirius's bed head. "Some tea, maybe" With a wave of his wand, a mug full of steaming hot tea flew into Sirius's hand.

"Thanks" Sirius said, taking a swig, letting it burn his throat. "You wanted to speak to me"

"Yes. I did Indeed." Dumbledore looked more serious now. He took a sip of his earl gray tea, sorting out his words. Dumbledore knew this subject would upset him. "After your daring escape from Azakaban..." He smiled, "Well I don't need to tell you what a fit the ministry was in."

"No you don't," Sirius said darkly.

"Yes well, the ministry wanted someone to blame…for the publics' sake…So they choose the person that was closest to you."

Sirius didn't understand what he meant at first. Then…how could he have forgotten. The women he thought he had lost forever. The reason he didn't let Azakaban drive him into madness. Connie.

Dumbledore sat silently, letting Sirius lose himself in the last memory he had of her. In Azakaban this memory often haunted him. The look on Connie's face when he was sentenced to life, he remembered watching her heartbreak as they took him away. She had pushed her way though the crowd grabbed his arm and whispered, "What am I suppose to do without you?"

Sirius turned to hug her. A dementor grabbed his shoulder with a decaying hand. He instantly broke into a cold sweat. He tried to shake the hand off.

Connie reached for him as ministry members pulled her back.

"Sirius! No!"

"Connie!" He yelled, pushing the dementor hand off, with an overwhelming feeling of despair.

He collapsed and Connie kicked the person holding her in the shin. He released her and she kneeled by Sirius.

She lifted his chin. "Sirius…"

He took Connie's face in his hands. "I love you."

She threw his arms around him, as hands came down on them. "I love you too, Sirius, don't ever forget that."

Sirius held on her hand as they were torn apart.

Barty Couch strode forward. "What's the problem?" The spell hit their hands and they let go.

Dumbledore gently cleared his throat waking him from his memory. "She's been in hiding" He continued.

"In hiding?" Sirius asked, "Where has she been hiding?"

"With a friend in Italy," Dumbledore said, casually. "She's had a lot of trouble, not getting caught. She's not an anamagus like you. But she'll be staying here now."

Sirius took a deep breath. "Of course, she has to stay here." He said thinking it over. He'd often thought of seeing her again but now he didn't know what to expect. Would he still love her? Have they changed too much to love again? Sirius drank the rest of his tea. He would have to wait to get his answers.


	2. Connie

**Chapter 2**

Only a week ago Dumbledore sent word to Connie that she could return to England. Remus Lupin came to meet her at the Leaky Cauldron a day earlier than she was expected.

She walked in wearing a long green cloak with the hood covering her face. She hadn't been there in years. It hadn't changed much. Tom was still there, looking older than she remembered.

In the far corner of the room she spotted Remus drinking a butterbeer. As she made her way over, someone stepped on the hem of her cloak, and the hood slipped off. "Sorry", they said, without a glance at her. Connie looked around to make sure no one noticed, as she replaced the hood. Tom looked at her suspiciously, but went back to his business.

Relieved, Connie finally got to Remus's table. Without a word he stood up and gave her a long hug.

"It's been a while" Remus said with a smile. Connie smiled back but Remus could tell she was anxious, "No one saw you."

"I know" Connie said. "But...it's been fourteen years since I've seen him." She looked close to tears.

"Everything will be fine" Remus said. "Shall we?"

They left the Leaky Cauldron to busy London streets. Remus started toward an empty alleyway to Apperate, but Connie stopped.

"Could we walk a little?"

Remus smiled, "Of course."

They started down the street.

"So…how is he?" Connie asked.

Remus sighed. "Well…he's not quite the same. But it's hard to tell. He's completely miserable stuck in that house."

"I can imagine how bad he's feeling. I remember when James and Lily were in hiding." She sighed. "He's not as patient as James was."

Remus laughed. "So are you still writing music?"

"Well…I haven't written anything new since…"

"Since Sirius broke out." Remus finished.

"Yeah." She said. "But I still open for the Weird Sisters every once in a while."

"That's great."

"Yeah." She looked up at him. "How are you? I haven't seen you in three years."

"The same as you left me. Scraping by." He said, with a small smile.

She reached out and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Yeah." Remus said. "Well are you ready?"

"Yes."

Remus held her hand tighter and with a crack they stood on the side walk, facing what looked like an empty alley. Connie had never been to Sirius's childhood home. He never wanted her to meet his wicked family.

"Ready?" Remus asked.

Connie nodded, but didn't move. Remus gently placed his hand on her back to help her forward. Slowly the house she had been forbidden to see began to take shape, with every step they took.

Connie's heart beat quickened. "It's just Sirius" She told herself.

They walked up the old wooden steps. Connie took a deep breath as Lupin knocked on the door. The door was soon answered by Arthur Wesley.

"Connie!" He said excitedly. "We weren't expecting you until tomorrow!"

Connie and Remus stepped inside the dimly lit hallway. "Well I couldn't wait that long." She said, feeling sick.

Hope you're hungry." Arthur said, "Molly's making supper now. Can I take your cloak?"

No, I'm fine" Connie said wrapping it more tightly around her. She even kept the hood up, unsure what to expect of Sirius.

They followed Arthur down the hall. Although Connie couldn't see much, what she could see was frightening objects used for the dark arts.

They reached the kitchen the dank, dusty smell was replaced by the delicious aroma of soup, simmering on the stove.

"Connie!" Molly said surprised, "Oh look at you!"

Connie smiled. "Hello Molly."

"I hope you like potato and cheese soup, I just…

Before she could finish, the door flew open and Sirius stormed in.

"WHERE"S KREACHER? I'M GONNA..." Sirius's voice trailed off and stopped dead in his tracks. His heart skipped a beat as Connie lowered her hood.

She was more beautiful then he remembered. Older, but very beautiful. She looked at him with her sparkling hazel eyes, those gorgeous eyes he hadn't looked in for 14 long years. Her long brown hair perfectly framed her delicate face. Sirius took all of her in.

Connie was overwhelmed with emotion. When she last saw him, he was being dragged off with two dementors in his wake. She remembered the heartache she felt at losing the only man she ever loved.

"Hello..." Connie said, with some effort. His eyes weren't quite the same as she remembered. Dark brown but some of the spark was gone.

"Hello..." Sirius said softly, barely noticing everyone had left them alone.

They were both, lost for words.

The silence began to get awkward and Connie looked away from him, letting her hair fall in her eyes. Sirius took a cautious step forward, and there was only a couple feet between them. Sirius lifted his hand and gently brushed the hair from in front of her eyes.

His touch made her shudder and she desperately wanted to be in his warm embrace.

"Do you want to sit?" He asked, running his hand though her hair one last time, before stepping aside.

Sirius pulled out his wand and drew up two cups of tea. Connie sat down and gratefully took a sip. As it poured down her throat her eyes went back to Sirius. "You remembered!" She said softly.

"Two spoonfuls of honey" Sirius said. She never drank her tea anyway else.

Connie didn't know what to say to him. Should they talk about her life while he was in Azakaban? Or about what happened the night Sirius was taken away? Her mind was racing.

"Have you seen Harry?" Sirius asked, breaking the silence.

Connie was relieved she didn't have to start the conversation. "Yes I have, I went to visit him during his second year." She cleared his throat. "It was a bit awkward at first. But since then we've been exchanging letters. I've tried to visit him at his Aunt and Uncles…but…it didn't work out." Connie smiled. "How did you meet him?"

"It's kinda a long story…"

"I have no place to be."

He sighed.

Connie kept her face carefully composed as he told her about his breakout and his break-ins into Hogwarts. How he had meet Harry and finally how he ended up back in his parents house.

Sirius laughed. "You know how I like to make an impression."


	3. Midnight chat

**Chapter 3**

Ginny Wesley awoke in the middle of the night when Hermione gave a particularly loud grunt in her sleep. She tossed and turned but something caught her attention. She heard something coming from Connie's room next door.

Ginny got quietly out of bed and crept to the door. Connie's door was left ajar, Ginny made sure no one was around before going to her door.

Connie was sitting on the edge of her bed with a guitar in her hands. She began to play a sad melody and Ginny was amazed with the sound of her voice.

_"I hurt myself today, to see if I still feel I focus on the pain, the only thing that's real."_

Ginny didn't even notice Sirius sitting on the floor with his head in his hands.

_"What have I become? My sweetest friend, everyone I know goes away in the end."_

Ginny spotted Sirius and saw as he lifted his head, there were tears in his eyes. Connie watched Sirius with a pained expression.

_"You are someone else, I am still right here."_

Connie stopped playing and placed her guitar on the bed before sliding on the floor next to Sirius. "What do we do now? You know...about us?" Connie said

"I don't know..." Sirius said, "Everything seemed so easy when we were younger."

"Remember how we met?" Connie asked

"I put a dungbomb in your bag." Sirius laughed

Connie smiled, "And I got you back by hiding a fire crab in your bed!"

"And I've loved you ever since."

Ginny couldn't help but smile.

Ginny shivered up and down standing in that cold hallway. She tip-toed back to her room and pulled the blanket off her bed, wrapping it tightly around her.

Connie had been at Grimmauld place for two weeks.

Ginny and Hermione loved discussing it when nothing much was going on. They nudged each other at the dinner table as Sirius stole glances at Connie, and giggled as Connie blushed when she caught him staring.

Sirius wasn't so grumpy with Connie around. Everyone was grateful for that.

Only this afternoon as they were cleaning one of the spare bedrooms and Sirius crept up behind Connie. Connie reached up to put down some old photos from a shelf when Sirius grabbed her ribs.

"Ahhh!" Connie jumped, and slapped his hands away.

"What?" He said innocently.

"What was that for?" Connie smiled.

"I was just seeing if you were still ticklish."

"You could have asked."

"Where's the fun in that?"

Ginny and Hermione giggled.

"Yes, well, two can play at that game." Connie said, stepping forward.

Sirius cocked his head. "Are you challenging me?"

Connie smiled mischievously, and pulled out her wand.

"I do recall how this ended last time." Sirius said, pulling out his wand.

"As do I." The couple began circling each other. Connie lifted her wand like a conductor. This made Sirius smile. "I still say you cheated.

"Ohhh." Fred and George said together.

"Me? Cheat?"

"I'll bet a galleon Connie smokes him." George said.

"You're on." Fred said.

"Rictusempra!" Sirius said and a yellow jet came out of his wand.

Connie jumped over the sofa, "Rictusempra!"

"Protego" Sirius said. Connie's spell bounced off his shield and almost hit Ron. "Rictusempra."

Connie twirled behind a bookshelf and the spell hit it sending books everywhere.

"Good move Connie!" George yelled, backing up as Connie counter-attacked.

"Rictusempra! Rictusempra!" Sirius said.

Connie gracefully dodged both spells and yelled "Rictusempra!" Sirius jumped out of the way but the spell hit his shoulder.

"No!" Sirius yelled and started laughing.

Ginny giggled thinking of Sirius' face when the spell hit him. But then he turned and hit her in the stomach with the tickling charm.

Ginny went back to Connie's door to listen.

"Sirius..." Connie asked, quietly, "What happened...the night Lily and James..." She didn't need to finish. "Why didn't you tell me you changed secret keepers? For awhile I thought you betrayed me..."

Sirius took a long deep breath. "I was planning on telling you...When it was safe again. You and Remus left to head off the death eaters and...everything happened so fast! The idea to make Peter secret keeper was a spur of moment thing...No one would suspect Peter the little rat!" Sirius added bitterly. "He was supposed to go into hiding but when I went to check on him...he was gone." Connie knew this was a memory that had haunted him for years.

"But you didn't come and find me!" Connie said angrily. "After I left I didn't see you untill the day you were sentenced to Azkaban. My world had completely turned upside down when I found out Lily and James died. And I had no idea where you were."

Sirius stood up and walked to her dresser. "I thought I was a danger to you! If the Death Eaters or the Ministry was going to be looking for me...I didn't want you to be there."

Connie rolled her eyes. "Sirius, I would have wanted to be with you! Fighting next to you!"

"You were still injured from that giant attack." Sirius got down on his knees in front of her, "I couldn't risk losing you."

Connie nodded, "I know...I'm sorry I ever thought you would have betrayed me."

Sirius stroked her cheek. "Maybe we should get some sleep...It's almost four in the morning."

Ginny backed away from the door. She closed her bed room door only moments before Sirius left Connie's room. Sirius shut the door quietly and sat outside, unable to leave.

An hour later Sirius got up to see if Connie was asleep yet. He looked in on her sleeping form and noticed something glittering around her neck. He slid into the room and kneeled by her bed. It was a thin silver chain that hid itself in her night gown that was half unbuttoned at the top. Sirius pulled the collar back and gently lifted the chain from her gowned. Sirius bit his lower lip, dropping the chain. Connie stirred and Sirius quickly retreated from the room. Sirius couldn't believe what that chain held. After all these years...Connie still wore the engagement ring he had given her so long ago.


	4. Secrets

**Chapter 4**

Sirius didn't sleep that night. He went down to the kitchen to make a strong cup of tea. In Azkaban he never let his mind wander, any memory of Connie would be sucked out until he wasn't sure if she even existed. It was a nice change to be able to think freely, of times of happiness.

Drinking his tea, he thought of Connie. In school she was considered a great musician. She would entertain the common room for hours playing music she wrote.

Sirius would watch her, and fall even more in love.

In Hogwarts Sirius dated other girls to get Connie out of his mind. He couldn't risk loving Connie and losing her.

Connie walked down the stair to the common room, with a guitar in her hand. A hush was followed by her presence. The first years studying by the widows put their books away and the fifth by the fire turned their armchairs to watch.

Connie sat on a table in the middle of the room. Lily Potter came next to her and with a swish of her wand dimmed the lights.

"Lumos" Lily said and pointed her wand at Connie.

Connie glanced at Sirius who had his arm around Christine a pretty sixth year who had a reputation. Sirius saw Connie watching him and released his hold on Christine.

Christine frowned.

Connie tuned her instrument and began to play a simple tune.

"Oh! This is a new one." Peter Pettigrew said.

Soon everyone around her was bobbing their heads or tapping their toes to the beat. Sirius loved watching her play and felt a little guilty when Christine sighed. But Connie looked so beautiful with the wand light in her hair. And he'd never heard a voice like hers. It made him weak inside.

"_The world was on fire, and no one could save me but you._

_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do._

_I'd never dream I'd met somebody like you_,

_I'd never dream I'd love somebody like you._

Her eyes flashed to Sirius and he thought he saw tears in them. Yet her voice sounded strong, almost angry…

_"I don't wanna fall in love_

_I don't wanna fall in love._

_What a wicked game to play, to make feel this way_

_What a wicked thing to do, to make dream of you."_

Sirius didn't need her glances to understand this song was for him. And now he knew they felt exactly the same. Sirius didn't want to fall in love with her because she was the first person he'd feel bad about if he broke her heart. He wouldn't be able to live with himself. But he knew he loved her and there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't push her out of his mind. Not with any distractions.

Sirius woke from his thoughts by the outbreak of applause. Sirius clapped too and Christine rolled her eyes and grabbed Sirius's hand pulling him out the portrait hole.

Sirius broken up with Christine a few weeks after.

Sirius and James had nicked some butterbeers from the kitchen and were heading out to the grounds. Connie came though the front doors looking rather upset.

"Can I speak to you?" She asked Sirius. "Alone."

Sirius nodded but didn't move til James, gently pushed him forward.

"Yeah, sure" he said, letting Connie lead him into an empty classroom. He shut the door behind him. Connie's back was behind him, her head bowed and arms crossed. "Are you okay?"

She turned slowly, and Sirius watched as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Is it true? What they're saying? Did you sleep with Christine?"

This was the last thing he expected. "Who told you?" Sirius said trying not to care that she was crying.

"Oh God! You did then!" Connie said jumping a little to shake off her feelings.

"Connie! It's not what you think!"

"It's not?" She yelled, "Then what is it?"

Sirius was lost for words. He let the guilt consume him as he watched the tears spill down her beautiful face. She never stuck him as a person who'd let someone see her cry.

"Connie...I..." Connie and he were not together so it was none of her business, yet his heart broke. How could he explain to Connie how much he loved her? How the whole time he was with Christine or dating any other girl, he only wished to be holding her.

"Why does it matter?" Sirius said with more force than he intended.

"It matters! Because! Well..." Connie stuttered.

"What!" Sirius yelled!

"It matters, stupid! Because I love you!" Shock spread across her face. She hadn't intended to confess anything. "Oh shit." She whispered and made for the door.

"Connie wait," Sirius whispered, grabbing her arm. "Don't go...please.

Connie quickly wiped the tears from her face before turning to face him.

Sirius didn't look at her as he spoke. "I've hurt...so many girls. Every girl I've dated...because of you. Because when I was holding them or kissing them...It was always you I was thinking of." Sirius looked into her hazel eyes, still red. "I've always loved you, from the first moment I saw you! I didn't sleep with Christine. I couldn't go though with it."

Connie searched his eyes.

"I've been stupid" he said

"You think!" Connie said, and a small smile escaped her lips.

"Connie I'm sorry! I'm afraid I would hurt you if we were together. But look at you...I still hurt you."

They were silent for a long moment and Connie shuffled her feet nervously. "Now what?"

Sirius smiled, taking a step closer to her. She looked up at him he could feel her breathe on his lips. She trembled and he held her face in his hands. He kissed her gently, pulling her closer.

Sirius smiled as he woke from that memory.


	5. Dementor attack

**Chapter 5**

Days went by at Grimmauld Place. Connie still didn't know Sirius had found their engagement ring. Sirius watched as she absentmindedly played with the chain, whenever she was lost in thought.

"What's on the necklace?" Sirius teased, one afternoon with a huge grin on his face.

Connie simply smiled and blushed.

Ginny and Hermione watched more closely, as they flirted more openly. They didn't understand why they weren't back together yet. Sirius had been rather upset when Dumbledore sent Connie away on Order business. They had quite the argument and Sirius stayed up in Buckbeak's room for days before he would talk to her again.

"They still love each other!" Ginny said to Hermione as they cleaned out a closet, full of enchanted boots that kicked their shins unexpectedly. "They are just having a hard time...they've been apart for so long."

Sirius seemed embarrassed by his behavior and made amends when he found an old photograph of them in school.

He knocked gently on her door late one evening. "Come in" She said, smiling at the sight of him, laying down the book she'd been reading.

"Hi." He said, "Look. I'm sorry for getting angry at you...Um...I wanted to give you this." He went and sat on the bed next to her.

"Oh! Look at us!" she exclaimed, watching the picture move. They looked so young and happy, without a care in the world. How she wished they could go back to that.

After that everything was better. They were constantly in their romantic little bubble until one evening during dinner, reality struck them.

Dumbledore was picking up reports from various Order members, when Mundungus burst in the little kitchen, looking flustered.

"Albus! Sir!" He panted, "'Arry...dementors! He had to use magic!"

Sirius and Connie both dropped their forks in alarm.

"What happened?" Sirius yelled, rising to his feet.

"Is Harry okay?" Connie asked with wide eyes.

"I only left a moment!" Mundungus said, trying to shift the blame off him. "And when I got back, Mrs. Figg had her knickers in a twist sayin' there'd been a dementor attack."

Dumbledore raised himself to full height and seemed to burn with anger. Everyone in the room prepared themselves as his eyes flashed. But calmly he asked, "And where did you go?"

Mundungus shrank "Um...a little business opportunity came up..."

No one waited for the yelling. Sirius and Connie ran from the room, to send an owl to Harry at once.

"How could he leave?" Connie yelled as they climbed the stairs to Sirius's room. "What was he thinking?"

They entered the room and Sirius went to his desk and shuffled papers around until he found a piece of scrap paper. Scribbling a note he barely heard Connie ramble on.

He knew her well enough to know he didn't need to listen, that was just her way of calming down in stressful situations. He always found it cute when she did that.

Sirius faced her, letter in his hand and watched as she said, "What if he's hurt! What if he's been picked up by the Ministry! What if..." Sirius walked toward her and kissed her on the forehead. Normally he would have giving her a real full on kiss, but he didn't know if he was allowed to. "Thanks...I needed that." She said, taking a deep breath.

"He's a strong boy." Sirius said, without any doubt. "He can take care of himself."

She nodded.

After they sent out the owl they had nothing to do but wait. They waited all evening until Arthur Wesley came home. "Dumbledore has straightened it out." He said looking worried as he sat down at the table and Molly sent down some food for him. "He's not expelled...he has to go to a hearing still. Dumbledore will be there...he'll sort this all out."

Sirius put his arm around Connie seeing how worried she was. At least he had something useful to do, he thought bitterly.


	6. Memories

**Chapter 6**

As the Order made arrangements to pick up Harry from his Aunt and Uncles, all Sirius could do was wait. He had argued with Dumbledore to let him be part of the Guard but with no luck.

"It's not fair!" Sirius complained to Connie, "We won't be seen!"

Connie felt terrible that he had to stay at the house all the time. She had volunteered to be part of the Guard, but backed out at the last minute to Moody's dismay. She didn't understand Dumbledore's motivation for keeping Sirius locked up, but she trusted him.

As the Guard prepared to leave, Sirius disappeared. "I'll talk to him," Connie promised Molly.

Connie walked up the creaky old stairs and walked down the cold hallway to his room, but he wasn't there. She heard someone yelling upstairs and knew it was him. She hurried up the stairs and almost ran into Kreacher.

"Where's Sirius?" She asked,

"The disgusting blood traitor is talking to me after trying to run me over..."He mumbled.

"Oh forget it!"

She knocked lightly on the door to his mother's old room, which he kept Buckbeak in.

"Yeah!" Sirius said, irritably

"Hi." Connie whispered as she slid in the room.

"Oh...Connie, I thought you had gone with the Guard" he said, sadly.

"No...I wanted to stay with you." She shut the door and bowed to Buckbeak before sitting on the floor next to them. Sirius, who had been petting Buckbeak absentmindedly, smiled at her.

She made him feel young again, like the last fourteen years never happened and it was just them, the way it was supposed to be. How very different things would have been. He remembered the look on her face when he had given her there engagement ring, two years out of Hogwarts. Her beautiful eyes sparkled and filled with tears.

They were supposed to grow old together.

They were to be married a few months after James and Lily. But everything was turned upside down as Voldemort began wreaking havoc on the wizarding and non-wizard worlds. They decided to wait til the chaos was over, to get married. But it never ended. And here they were again, still waiting...

"What are you thinking?" Connie asked, studying his face.

"About James and Lily's wedding..." He smiled, "You looked so beautiful"

Connie blushed, "You didn't look too bad yourself."

"Ok, Connie you can come in." Lily called, when she had finished putting on her wedding dress. Connie came bouncing in the door, and gasped when she saw Lily.

"You look so wonderful!" Connie said, as Lily examined her stunning dress in the mirror. "You're going to knock James right off his feet!"

Lily smiled and turned towards her best friend. "Oh! You look so beautiful in your dress! Has Sirius seen you yet?"

"Not yet," Connie giggled, twirling in her elegant lavender dress. "Let's do your hair." She said, excitedly pulling out her wand.

Lily sat down and flipped her hair behind her. Connie used her wand to put little delicate curls in her hair. "I can't wait to see Sirius! James looks so handsome in his tux!"

Lily smiled, "I bet he does!"

"Yeah! I had to tell him off, cuz he wanted to see you." Connie laughed. "I told him its bad luck! Okay! What do you think?" she said, bringing Lily a mirror.

"Ohh, wow! You're so good at this!" She said admiring her hair.

"No problem! I need to get downstairs." Connie gave her a big hug. "You look so wonderful!" She said as headed toward the door.

"Oh wait!" Lily said, opening up her jewelry box and pulling out a pair of stunning silver earrings. "Here! I want you to have these. Just a little something for my maid of honor!"

She put them in Connie's hands and she smiled. "Thank you! You didn't have to!" she said in awe. "That reminds me," she said looking around for her bag. "Sirius and I saw this bracelet and thought it would go perfect with your dress." Connie pulled out a little white box from her bag and handed it to Lily.

Lily bit her lip as she opened it. It was a silver bracelet with sapphires encrusted in it. "Oh this is perfect!" She said putting it on, "Thank you! You and Sirius! And to think in only three months it will be your wedding day!"

They giggled with excitement when Remus knocked on the door. "Connie...we need you."

"Okay, see you in a bit, Lily." Connie said, kissing her on the cheek and headed for the door.

"You both look wonderful!" Remus said.

"Thanks" Connie blushed, and left as Remus and Peter walked in.

She hurried down the stairs, where she was greeted and complemented by many people, but Sirius was nowhere to be seen.

"Connie! Over here." Alice Longbottom called, waving frantically to her, from the doorway in which the ceremony would take place. "Mrs. Evans is crying again." Alice pointed to where she was sitting, crying while Mr. Evans tried to comfort her.

"What's wrong?" Connie asked

"Well...Lily's sister Petunia has refused to come and she's rather upset by that. I'd better go and see if I can cheer her up." Alice hurried over, and kneeled in front of Mrs. Evans.

With a sigh Connie turned and her heart skipped a beat when she saw Sirius leaning against the doorway, with a smile playing across his lips. He look gorgeous in his tux, for which he refused to wear a bow tie, and left the last two buttons undone.

She started walking towards him, and he came to meet her halfway. One hand behind his back.

"Hey Mr. Sexy Man." She said playfully. "You look wonderful!"

He on the other hand seemed at a loss for words. He just stood there looking at her affectionately.

"Sirius...?"

"Oh...Sorry...it's just" He sighed, "You look so beautiful!" She blushed and he brought out his hand from behind his back, which held a red rose. "For you, my love"

Buckbeak ruffled his feathers in his sleep. Sirius and Connie smiled; it had been so long that either of them had thought of that.

"I couldn't take my eyes off of you." Sirius said.

"Neither could I." Connie laughed

Sirius taking in the sound of her laughter, and reached out and touched her soft cheek. Connie looked at him with loving eyes and moved closer to him. Sirius moved closer, feeling the warmth of her breath on his skin. She reached up to touch his face and he turned his head to kiss her palm. He leaned in closer till their lips were and inch apart. Connie's heart beat very fast, wanting, needing to close that space between them.

Just then Mrs. Black's portrait began screaming. Sirius sighed, "Damn it!" He looked back at Connie, who smiled weakly.

"We should go get that..."


	7. Snape's anger

**Chapter 7**

Sirius reached for Connie's hand under the table, while Severus Snape gave the latest report during the Orders meeting.

Harry had arrived safe and sound and was sent upstairs to see his friends. They couldn't wait to see him, and listening to Snape was almost too much to bear. He kept giving Sirius looks, and Connie rubbed his hand to comfort him.

Connie had forgotten how much they loathed each other.

"Sirius...love...I really need to study," Connie said, as Sirius kissed her while she tried to study one evening in the Gryffindor common room. James was at Quidditch practice and Peter and Remus studying next to them.

"But you have the whole weekend." Sirius argued

"I know but...I have an exam on...Monday," Connie said, between kisses. "I really should study."

Sirius sighed and pulled away. Connie smiled and reached over him to pick up her bag. He watched her as she pulled out her books. "You smell good" he said

She looked at him and blushed. "Thanks, but you're not going to distract me." She went back to her books and sank in her chair, looking upset.

"What?" Sirius asked

"I got the wrong book." She checked her watch," I'd better go to the library."

"I'll come too!" He said, getting to his feet.

"But you're still banned from the library." She said, collecting her books.

"I'll wait outside for you." He grinned, thinking back to the trouble he cause in the library. Sirius took Connie's hand and went out the portrait hole.

It took longer than anticipated to get to the library; Sirius pulled Connie behind a tapestry to kiss her. "By the time we get there it will be past nine!" Connie laughed, walking away, and marched down the hall only to be pulled behind a knight.

Just then Snape turned the corner and saw them kissing. He stopped in his tracks, glaring at the pair of them and walked on. Sirius saw him and pulled away, reaching for his wand.

Connie reached for his hand, "Don't, come on"

They were walking a few yards behind Snape. "Just one little jinx," He pleaded.

"No!" She said, firmly. "You already have detention for three weeks! There's a Hogmead weekend coming up."

"Okay Mommy..." He said in a baby voice.

She elbowed him and he laughed. They reached the library, and Sirius sat outside while she went in.

She handed the wrong book to Madam Pince, and went down one of the dusty isles. She pulled The Goblin War of 1292 and flipped though it frowning. Putting it back she realized Snape was in the opposite row as her. He was glaring at her, she rolled her eyes and turned to another row of books.

Snape emerged from the behind the shelves, so he was in the same isle, wand out.

Connie looked at him and sighed, pulling out another book. "I've done nothing to you Snape, put your wand away."

"You, no!" he said angrily. "But your boyfriend has!"

She slammed the book impatiently back in its place and rounded on Snape. "Not yet he hasn't!" She glared at him.

"Oh really!" In a flash Snape had his hand at her throat and pushed her up against the bookshelf. He pointed his wand in her face as she struggled "You tell him..." He said in a hoarse whisper, "If he ever, ever pulls something like that again...I'll kill him!" He looked sinister, leaning in and hissed in her ear "Or better yet I'll kill you!"

"Get...off...me!" She gasped, "Stop!" She pushed him with all her strength and he slammed into the bookshelf knocking it over.

She coughed, trying to catch her breath, and ran down the row of books before Madam Pince could catch her. She sprinted out of the library, unnoticed and ran straight in to Sirius.

"Connie! What was that noise! Are you okay?"

Connie looked at him fearfully, "Why is Snape so mad at you?" She asked rubbing her neck.

"Did he hurt you?" He demanded, pulling out his wand. "I'll kill him!"

Connie began pulling him down the hall, "No, Sirius! He wants to kill you! What did you do?"

Sirius stopped and looked slightly ashamed. "Well...um..."

"Sirius please tell me."

"During the last full moon I…kinda told him where to find Moony...and he was heading to the Shrieking Shack," He didn't look directly at her as he said this.

"Why would you do that? You could have killed him!"

"Yeah well James stopped him..." He said as if it made everything alright.

Snape finished his report, sitting down he glanced at Connie. Sirius noticed and glared at him.


	8. Cleaning

**Chapter 8**

Connie was thrilled seeing Sirius so happy, now Harry was there. After Sirius broke the ice by giving Harry a general idea of what Voldemort has been doing the three of them felt like a real family.

Harry joined them for their late night chats. Harry didn't try to get more information out of them about what Voldemort has been up to. Instead they stayed up laughing hysterically. Sirius told him about the time the Marauders had released fifty doxy in the Great Hall.

"I was hoping one would bite Snape!" Sirius barked.

Connie rolled her eyes, "Yes but one did get tangled in my hair."

"Did you get caught?" Harry asked, once he caught his breath.

"No…But I'm sure Dumbledore knew."

Days went by and the cleaning became more dangerous the deeper they went Grimmauld Place. Sirius tried to find some excitement in cleaning. He took on the most perilous rooms alone. But he still longed for the fresh air.

On August 12th Harry's hearing had gone well and everyone was happy he wasn't expelled from Hogwarts. They celebrated long into the night.

The next morning Connie woke up feeling energized. She smiled when she saw Sirius had snuck in her room again and fallen asleep on the floor. She pulled her blanket off her bed and draped it across him.

Since she was up, she decided to start cleaning early. She made her way to what Sirius had said was the library, wand ready.

"Alohomora" She said and the door sprang open. "Lumos," Leather bound books covered the many shelves. An old armchair sat in front of a long forgotten fireplace. On the table next to the armchair was a dusty old lamp. She went to go light it when the door behind her slammed shut. She dropped her wand in surprise, and the light went out.

"Shit!"

Her heart pounding, she dropped to her knees searching for her wand. She brushed her hand against something furry, when she heard a low hungry growl above her.

Sirius woke to what he thought was his mother's portrait screaming. He sat up and thought it odd, Connie wasn't in bed. She always waited for him to wake up. Then he realized…his mother doesn't scream like that.

Remus banged open the door in a panic. "Connie…"

In a flash they were out the door, running in the direction of the screams.

Molly and Tonks were shooting spells at the door trying to get it open.

"Nothings working!!!" Molly cried,

"Move," Sirius yelled, he threw himself at the door, trying to knock it down. Connie's screams echoing in his head. "Open up! Damn it!"

Everyone stopped. No sound came from the other side of the door. Color drained from Sirius's face, when he heard a dull thud.

"Connie…" Molly sobbed.

The lock on the door clicked…Sirius held his breath and opened the door.

"Lumos," He whispered

No!" Tonks cried.

Sirius's whole body went numb. Connie's body lay on her back, blood soaked her clothes, and her arm lay in a odd angle.

"Sirius…I'm sorry" Remus said, trying to stay calm for his friend.

Sirius walked to her, her eyes wide and cold. He sank beside her wanting death to take him if it had taken her…she slowly blinked.

"She's alive!" He yelled to the others, and they came to his side. "Look!" She blinked again.

"She's in shock," Remus said.

"Do we have a healer on our side?" Tonks asked

"Yes! I'll get in contact with her!" Remus said, and swept from the room.

Sirius was able to breathe again, and he put his hand on her cheek. "Connie…love…Can you hear me?"

Connie blinked and looked in his eyes. He smiled. "You're going to be okay, I promise." A tear escaped his eye and landed on her neck.

Connie flinched, as Molly and Tonks put pressure on the gash on her stomach. Her breathing was dying. Sirius ripped the edge of his robe and put pressure on the gash on her head.

He started to panic. "Where's Remus?"

Tonks got up and stumbled out the door.

"What could have done this?" Molly asked

Sirius looked at Molly and then around the room. An armchair was turned over and many booked were scattered along the floor. It looked deserted.

"It's still in the room?" Molly's forehead creased.

"The doors been open…it could be gone." Sirius said.

They heard hurried footsteps coming up the stairs. Remus, Tonks and a Healer Sirius didn't recognize ran in.

She pulled a potion bottle and her wand out of her pocket. "Oh my god!" Molly moved her hand and the Healer poured the potion on it.

The Healer pointed her wand to the smaller cuts on her arm, "Episkey."

Sirius held tight to Connie's hand.

The Healer sighed "You're going to have to step aside if you want her to live."

The minor wounds began to heal. But one gash on her stomach was taking much longer.

"She's lost a lot of blood" The healer said.

"Give her mine!" Sirius said, desperately.

"I can't do that" She said. "There is a poison in the wound. Some creatures make it impossible to transfer blood…it could kill her."

Sirius looked at the Healer and back to Connie's pale face. He leaned in and put his mouth to her ear.

"I love you Connie…I can't lose you again."

The Healer looked at him sympathetically, knowing she probably couldn't hear him.

**Flashback**

"How about this one?" James said, pointing out a large engagement ring on display.

"She wouldn't want something that big." Sirius said. He crouched down to at the rings below it. "This one looks good."

The jeweler hurried over, eager to be rid of them. They had been in there for an hour and the shop was closing soon. He unlocked the case and pulled out a small diamond ring, circled with sapphires.

"This one comes with a special band. It will magically adjust to the wearer's finger."

Sirius held it up to James. "James! Marry me!"

"Of course darling! But I'll have to ask my fiancée first."

A few minutes later they left the shop. Sirius took one last look at the ring and put it in his pocket.

"But seriously Sirius, when are you going to ask her?" James asked, as they headed to the leaky cauldron.

"Well…tonight I think." Sirius said. "But ever since Voldemort has been wreaking havoc everyone is getting married. I don't want her to think I'm marrying her because we might die tomorrow.


	9. Mother

**Chapter 9**

Connie moaned and her eyes fluttered opened. Sirius jumped up but she didn't look into his relieved eyes. Behind him on the ceiling was the creature that had attacked her. It looked like smoke and looked at her with Sirius' eyes.

Sirius looked behind him. The smoky thing floated down and took the shape of Sirius' mother.

Sirius stood up and his eyes glazed over.

"What's this Regulas tells me about you and some mudblood?" The smoky figure crossed her arms.

"Mom!" Sirius said with a much younger voice. "Don't call her that!"

"Why are you always defying me?"

"Maybe I don't want to be like you."

She threw her arms in the air. "I don't care what you want! We should have sent you to Durmstrang the moment you were put in Griffindor! No son of mine will date a mudblood!"

"I love her!" Sirius yelled. "And if you don't like it that's your problem!"

"As long as you're in this family…"

"Well thank god a reason to leave!"

"Get out then!" She turned on her heel and disappeared in a smoky haze.

Sirius eyes rolled back and he fell to his knees.

"Sirius!" Connie rolled out of bed but was too weak to stand. She fell beside him and he looked around. "Sirius are you okay?"

"Connie!" Sirius said. "What are you doing on the floor?" He picked her up and put her back in bed.

She sat up and asked, "What was that?"

"My mother," He said with a sneer. "One of her favorite spells. Suppressed memories. He looked at the spot she had vanished. "Use to use them on my father as a guilt trip."

"That's the thing that attacked me."

Sirius' eyes darkened. "That evil…I'm so sorry Connie." He put his hand on her face and his eyes softened. ""I should have known she would set some kind of trap in case you ever showed up."

Connie smiled. "Did you really leave for me?"

"Well it was a big part of it. Darling you look so pale. Maybe you should get some more rest."

Connie sighed. "Stay with me?"

"There's no where else I'd rather be." He was happy to realize this was true. He so desperately wanted to leave Grimmauld place, but wherever she was is where he wanted to be.

He thought about her a lot while on the run. He wanted to find her but was afraid to find that she had moved on. She lay on his chest and he wondered what he'd do if he ever lost her again.

He ran his fingers though her hair and she snuggled closer. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you"

She lifted up her head to look at him. "I never stopped loving you."

Sirius smiled and pulled the chain hidden beneath her clothes. He took the ring and held it up. "Marry me?"

"How did you know that was there?" She asked.

"I found it awhile ago." Sirius said. "While you were sleeping."

Connie bit her lip. "Yes"

Tears filled her eyes as Sirius took the ring off the chain. Connie held up her left hand and he slid the ring on her finger.

"We won't be able to have the wedding we planned."

"I don't care. I've been waiting for you for fourteen years. You're the only one I've ever wanted to be with."

She leaned forward and their lips met for the first time in fourteen years


End file.
